There is often a need to enhance area illumination by using portable lighting products. One such portable lighting product is a flashlight or stick light, which may be used in various settings needing light in small spaces, including, but not limited to, repair settings such as an automotive repair shop, construction settings, and other areas where no electrical outlet exists. As described above, conventional portable lighting products are limited to providing more focused and highly-intense light for small spaces and fail to provide a more general lighting such as a floodlight-like lighting feature or a combination of both general lighting and focused lighting. Further, the design of conventional portable lighting products are inefficient in that conventional portable lighting products focus primarily on providing lighting capabilities to a user, thus, leaving a majority of the surface area of the portable lighting product unused. Thus, there is a need for a technology that addresses the above-mentioned deficiencies. Conventional portable lighting products such as flashlights and stick lights can be improved by adding new features to them that offer a variety of multi-purpose functions.